empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Rose of the South Blue Roy walks next to Inferno’s bed. He sees her now long, flowing red hair, thin and fit body, and larger bust size. He blushes at the thought of staring at her as he is. “Hopefully now, I can start off anew with you, Inferno,” He says, genuinely sorry for his past actions. Inferno’s eyes open, and the first thing she sees is Roy. “Who…who are you?” She asks, barely able to see. “Do I know you?” Roy steps back, startled by her sudden awakening. “My name is Roy Woods, my lady,” he replies, then bows. “And no, I suppose you wouldn’t know me.” “I see. How did I get here, exactly?” “You were brought here by our team, which found you nearly dead on the battlefield. You’ve suffered heavy memory loss.” “Oh, so that explains things. Wait! Now I get why you were in here. You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?” Roy backs away, embarrassed at the comment. “I most certainly am not! Although, I suppose that would be a likely reason as to why I would be here. You see, me and you never really got along before. I’m hoping that will be different now.” Inferno looks away, somewhat ignoring him now. “Hey, are you even listening?!” “If you’re not a friend, get out.” Roy walks out, flustered by her quick change of demeanor. Harley walks in slowly and Inferno just looks at her, trying to figure out who she is. “You really are okay!” Harley runs at Inferno and gives her a giant hug. Inferno just lets it happen for a moment. “I can feel this girl’s heartbeat,” Inferno thinks. She hugs Harley tightly. “I like it…” Harley backs up and looks Inferno in the eyes. “I knew you didn’t forget who I was! Only you would ever hug me like that!” Inferno gives her smile. “I’m sorry, but I don’t exactly know who you are.” Harley’s enthusiasm crashes at the sound of that and she starts to leave the room, sad. “But, don’t be so sad. I hugged you like that because it felt right. I know that you and I have a connection.” “That would be because you do have a connection,” Everest says, walking in. “And you will remember that connection in good time. For now, though, let me see how you’re doing.” “Everest! What happened to me? I feel like I’ve missed so much.” Everest motions for Harley to leave and she follows that command. “Hey, who said she had to go? I want her to be here.” “I understand your confusion, Rose. You can see Harley once you’re done with me. Your memories have been lost after your body attempted to heal itself. Which, given your state of mind, you probably have no idea that your body is made fully of a metal called…” “Ballistic Titanium B,” Rose finishes. “I can’t remember why I have it, but I know about it despite that. The last thing I remember doing is fighting some marines and I lost Snowflake in that battle.” “I see. Then, you’ve lost all memories of us achieving world liberation.” “You mean, we actually did it? That’s wonderful!” Inferno looks down. “But I don’t remember anything about that.” “Inferno, you’re fifty-nine years old and the world has been free for twenty-three of those years. That girl that was in here is your daughter, Harley.” “That explains why it felt so right to just hold her in my arms. Now I really have to see her again.” She starts getting up out of her infirmary bed. “Hold it, Inferno. Harley doesn’t know that she’s your daughter. I think she feels it, but she’s never said anything about it. You’d be wise to keep that secret.” Inferno punches Everest in the face and walks out the door anyway. “Like I’d ever agree to do that!” She walks down the hall and sees Harley. “My god, you poor thing,” Inferno thinks. “You don’t even know that your mother is right here.” She walks up to Harley and gives her a giant hug. “Rose, is something wrong? You seem kind of upset,” Harley says. Inferno puts her hand behind Harley’s head and kisses the girl’s forehead. “It’s not that I’m upset. I just think it’s so wrong that you’ve gone so long without knowing that…” “That’s enough!” Everest yells. “Chat on your own time. For now, I have to order a counter-assault on the renegades. Harley, I need you to take out the Sapphire Titan and a crew of five. With them, you will find the enemy headquarters and report back to me. Is that understood?” “Yes, sir! Who will I be taking?” Everest looks over at the ragtag group of people who came in with Inferno. “It looks to me like you guys will make a good enough team already. So, you will take Inferno, Snowflake, Roy, and Victoren. That makes five of you.” Harley salutes Everest, understanding his request. “Snowflake, you’re alive?!” Inferno yells. She runs over to him and hugs him. “I thought you died.” “I guess Everest didn’t fill you in on that part,” Snowflake replies. “Yes, I made it out alive and will still be here to protect you.” Inferno smiles up at him, happy to see him alive and well. “Inferno, we need to set sail tonight,” Harley says. “Whatever you needed to tell me before can wait until we do, right?” Inferno nods and the group heads out to the shipyard. “There’s always a new adventure,” Inferno thinks. “There is still so much I need to figure out about this time. What better way is there than being out in it?” Inferno stares out at the sea, feeling happy at the thought of setting out once again.